


After School Special

by GalaxyAce



Series: Integrate: U [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Aged-down, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghun, Braces Fetish, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Park Junhee | Jun, soft subby top junhee, the sub jun agenda is strong with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Junhee goes over to Donghun’s house to study. Not a lot of studying ends up happening.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: Integrate: U [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532870
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> they're just horny teens

* * *

  
  


୨୧

  
  


_“-and you should come over to mine next week to study or something.”_

Junhee had never agreed to something so quickly in his entire life.

Seeing Donghun look so effortlessly beautiful in class everyday just made things more difficult for him, and Junhee told himself that he had to look _just_ as good for their study session, so he decided to put on a little makeup and his best-looking jeans.

Content with how he looked, he took one last look at himself in the mirror, blew himself a kiss, and practically bounced down the stairs to grab his car keys. Announcing to his parents that he'd be gone for a few hours, he flew out the front door, hopped in his car, and was on his way to Donghun's house.

୨୧

  
  


It was huge. Junhee wondered what the hell Donghun’s parents did for a living to own a house _this_ big.

He checked his phone one last time to make sure he was at the right house — he was — but before knocking on the door, he used the front camera to see how badly the wind had messed his hair up on the trek to the porch.

_So much for trying to look good._

Just moments after Junhee tapped his knuckles against the wooden door, it swung open, and Donghun stood there before him, dressed casually in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black, ripped-sleeve tank top with a smile on his face.

_Fuck. His braces._

Junhee gulped. A tiny sliver of Donghun’s pale stomach was peeking out from underneath the black fabric and the contrast between the two hues was so dramatic, he couldn’t help but flick his gaze downwards to eye the creamy skin.

He wasn’t staring.

Still wasn’t staring.

Okay, maybe now he was staring a little bit.

There weren't many things in life that Park Junhee was absolutely sure about, but right now, he was absolutely sure of two things: One, that Lee Donghun was beautiful, and two, that Lee Donghun had definitely noticed him ogling his body. 

The length of the shirt was just so strategic; if it had only been a fraction of an inch longer, it'd be covering his stomach and-

 _Wait, did he wear that on purpose?_

Putting a pause on the meltdown his brain was having, Junhee laughed nervously and reached out to shake Donghun's hand.

_Seriously, Junhee? What kind of teenager shakes hands with another teenager?_

He swore _something_ in his body blew a fucking gasket when he finally met Donghun's eyes.

“H-Hi, Donghun-”

“Come in!” Donghun grabbed Junhee by the hand and pulled him past the door frame — their awkward standoff had been letting in all the chilly fall air, and his feet were getting cold. “Make yourself at home.” He offered Junhee a warm smile and gave him a once-over as he stepped inside the house. It didn’t take long for his smile to turn mischievous because he realised that Junhee had put in extra effort to look especially good. 

Typically, Junhee didn't wear cologne, neither did he use much makeup, so Donghun wondered if he had ulterior motives.

Glancing around, Junhee made a mental note not to touch anything because he was aware of his clumsiness, and some of these decorations looked like they'd cost more than his own life. In one corner sat a glass hutch full of fine china, and opposite it, stood an antique-looking grandfather clock. 

“Where are your, um, parents?” There were family photos hanging on the wall, so Junhee was sure Donghun didn’t live in this huge house all by himself. 

He followed Donghun down a long hallway, his mind wandering and only hearing half of what he was saying because the decorations that littered the walls commanded most of his attention. When Donghun stopped walking, he nearly collided with him because was too busy staring at a tiny figurine made of… jade?

Donghun motioned for Junhee to follow him into the kitchen enthusiastically, the movement somehow able to convey to Junhee that it was okay, and maybe even to let loose a little bit.

Eventually, Junhee gathered the courage to ask Donghun what he'd said earlier, reluctantly admitting that he'd been too distracted to listen.

Donghun seemed amused. “Oh, they’re off on a business trip for the weekend. They’re lawyers. There was some client down in Hadong that paid triple just so they could represent him in court.” Donghun laughed and grabbed a pitcher of pink lemonade from the refrigerator. “Pretty sweet, if you ask me. They even gave me some of it as spending money!” Setting two plastic cups on top of the kitchen table, he poured some lemonade into both of them. “Oh! We should go out after we study. I’ll buy dinner! My treat.” He winked playfully and handed Junhee a cup.

“T-Thanks, but you should spend that money on things you want.” Junhee took a sip and smiled; it was really sweet, and he decided that pink lemonade was his favourite type of lemonade.

It definitely wasn't because Donghun mentioned that pink lemonade was his favourite, too.

Definitely not.

Without hesitation, Donghun shot back a reply while peering at Junhee over his cup. “I want you.”

Junhee almost choked.

୨୧

  
  


“So, there’s the bathroom if you need it,” Donghun pointed to a plain, white door with a blue decoration nailed onto the front of it, “and here’s my room. Come on in.” He shoved his door open and allowed Junhee to follow him inside.

Junhee stepped in after him hesitantly, looking around at the posters covering the painted, blue walls and making sure he didn’t step on the clothes and shoes that littered the floor. Sunlight barely peeked into the room through half-shut blinds, and he felt weirdly nervous. Why? He wasn’t supposed to be feeling nervous; they were just here to study, right?

“You can take the chair,” Donghun’s voice pulled Junhee back to Earth, “and I’ll sit here.” He took a seat on his bed and smoothed out the lilac sheets before reaching for his backpack.

“O-Okay.” Junhee nodded and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

Donghun raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“The last, um, test?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Donghun teased. He liked seeing Junhee get flustered. He thought Junhee's face looked especially pretty when his cheeks were pink.

Junhee looked worried. Or nervous. Or both. Definitely both. “Uh-”

“I’m playing, I’m sorry.” Donghun frowned and apologised, finally fishing the textbook out of his backpack and setting it on top of the desk, right in front of Junhee. “So, where were we? Chapter sixteen? I feel like we were on chapter sixteen for some reason.”

Maybe admitting to his crush that he'd been too busy staring at him to remember what chapter they were on _wouldn't_ be the best thing to say, so Junhee just hummed in response, and even _that_ sounded uncertain.

Donghun tapped a pencil against his notebook. “You don’t sound too sure.”

“Being sure is just an illusion.” Junhee laughed uncomfortably and flipped through the pages of the textbook, scanning the paragraphs of words and numbers frantically, hoping _something_ would come back to him.

“I think time is what you’re thinking of,” Donghun sat cross-legged and shifted himself up higher onto his bed so he could see Junhee better, “you know, time is an illusion?”

Junhee grinned. “Are you asking me or telling me?”

Rolling his eyes, Donghun smacked Junhee’s shoulder and held back a grin himself. “Shut up.” 

Turning his attention back to the textbook, Junhee squinted at the numbers on the page. "It's kinda dark in here, why don't you open the blinds?”

“Oh, yeah, I could. Forget your glasses or something?” Donghun teased, hopping off the bed to yank the lift cord hanging off the blinds, drawing them up and fully illuminating the room.

“No way.” Junhee scrunched his nose up as if Donghun assuming he wore glasses offended him. “Glasses are lame. I wear contacts. Reading in the dark just gives me a headache.” 

Donghun put his hands on his hips and looked at Junhee as if he were trying to recall something. “Wait, but you do wear glasses, don’t you?” Nodding to himself just seconds later, it seemed as if he’d found the answer he was searching for. “Yeah, yeah, you do! I remember seeing you with them on in class!”

Junhee planted his face right in the middle of the calculus textbook in front of him and mumbled something about how ugly those glasses made him look before the realisation that Donghun had been paying attention to him in class hit him.

_Oh._

“Aw,” Donghun patted Junhee on the back and knelt down so he was looking up at him, “glasses are sexy, c’mon.” He winked and used Junhee’s thigh to steady himself as he got up off the floor. Intentionally, he let his hand linger, and he gave Junhee's leg a quick squeeze before jumping back onto the bed.

This was bad. 

Well, actually no, it _was_ good, but also very bad. Very bad in the sense that that simple touch kicked all his teenage hormones into overdrive, and now, he was sitting in Donghun's bedroom at half-mast.

_How humiliating._

Junhee told himself that if he focused on the textbook, it’d go away, and for the next ten minutes, that proved futile. He winced every time he shifted in the seat even slightly, because his erection pressed itself painfully against the front of his jeans, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t concentrate on integrals while his dick was concentrating on everything but.

Ten minutes turned into fifteen, then fifteen to twenty, and since nothing regarding his _situation_ had changed, he turned desperate. Surely, Donghun wouldn’t find it suspicious if he asked to go the bathroom, right?

Oh, but Donghun did. It didn’t take a genius to notice that Junhee’s incessant squirming and general discomfort were consistent with what someone would do when they got a boner at a bad time. See, Donghun knew all about it; he considered himself a bit of an expert on the subject.

“C-Can I use the bathroom?” Junhee just went for it. He needed to get rid of… his problem, and if jerking off in his crush's bathroom would provide him that much-needed relief, then so be it.

Donghun smirked because he knew _exactly_ why. “Sure. Remember where it is?” He lilted, crossing his legs and turning towards Junhee to look at him amusedly.

“Uh-huh.” Junhee nodded furiously and leapt out of his seat, trying not to pay too much attention to the discomfort he felt when his erection rubbed against his pants, because if he did, the fact that he had one would become even _more_ obvious. 

Sprinting out of the room until he was out of Donghun's sight, Junhee stuck his hand inside his underwear, cradling his erection with the soft skin of his palm and shielding it from further discomfort. Finally managing to waddle his way to the bathroom without any more pain, he yanked the door open with his free hand and kicked it shut just as quickly, embarrassed as to what he was about to do next.

God, this was so depraved. 

_He_ was so depraved.

Junhee knew that he was going to have to be quick otherwise Donghun would get suspicious, so he rifled through the contents of the bathroom cabinets. He knew it was _such_ an invasion of privacy, but he _really_ needed to get off, so his morals temporarily took a backseat. 

There was a bunch of makeup, a half-empty bottle of lube, curling irons of various sizes, shampoo-

_Wait._

Lube?

Maybe it wouldn’t be as unpleasant as he thought. 

He unbuttoned his jeans and undid his zip, pulling his underwear down along with his pants, finally letting his erection breathe. While his sights were set on reaching for the bottle of lube, he stopped halfway through because he noticed something weird.

The curling irons. Why were there so many? Why were the cords cut off on all of them? There was no way they could be plugged in and used, now. Why were they all-

_Oh, my God._

Again, realisation hit Junhee right in the face.

_Donghun used them to masturbate._

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Junhee whispered to himself, grabbing the bottle of lube and slathering the liquid all over his cock, “fuck, that’s so dirty.” He stroked himself to the mental image of Donghun bent over the sink counter, pushing one of the curling irons inside his ass and whining as he hit that perfect spot, climaxing with his face flushed a rosy pink.

_God, Donghun's so pretty_

Breathing raggedly, Junhee imagined how it would feel to fuck Donghun, how it would feel to have Donghun’s ass around his cock instead of his own hand. He wondered how quickly it would take for him to come, sliding in and out of Donghun’s tight, wet hole, whispering filthy things to each other until their words became unintelligible with pleasure.

“Bet you-you’d let me come inside you, huh, Donghun,” Junhee hissed, bucking his hips forward as he fucked himself into his hand, “wanna see my-my come leak out of y-you, and, _fuck!_ ” He bit his lip, shuddering, as his body tensed and jerked forward, painting the dark, tile floor with white spurts. Before he could even think about sighing in relief, he felt a huge wave of shame wash over him. This was the first time he’d ever felt _this_ ashamed. 

Pressing his back against the door again, he whimpered and sank down to the floor, not caring that he just sat in his own come. Sometimes, post-orgasm clarity was not Junhee's friend.

_How much worse could this get?_

_Ah._

_By forgetting that fifteen minutes had gone by, of course._

Junhee had to decide whether he wanted to have an existential crisis in Donghun’s bathroom, or if he should just try to forget about the degeneracy that just took place and start getting rid of the evidence.

Eventually, he ended up doing both. 

At the same time.

Only one word came to mind as Junhee stared at what he’d done. _Horror._

There was lube and come _everywhere_. Lube on the sink, come on the floor, and a mixture of both on the handle of the damn cabinet. He tried to tell himself that everything would be okay, that cleaning everything up would only take a few more minutes… on top of the fifteen that he’d already spent there. To make things worse, Junhee noticed that the bottle of lube sat atop the counter uncapped and on its side, liquid dripping out of it steadily and engulfing it in a small puddle.

_Great. Not only had he ruined Donghun's bathroom with his bodily fluids, he'd wasted almost all of his lube, too._

There was no doubt in Junhee’s mind that Donghun would be suspicious by now; he just _really_ hoped he wouldn’t come looking for him.

Scrambling to his feet, Junhee washed the come off his hands and wiped the excess lube off his dick with toilet paper, crumbling it into a ball and tossing it into the toilet. “Okay, okay, just gotta clean up and I’m good.” He told himself, pulling his jeans back up and grabbing more toilet paper to scrape the come off the floor. “Then I’m good.” 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Junhee froze. He could not _believe_ his luck today. Everything just really did _not_ want to go his way.

“Hey, um, I know this is super weird, but you’ve been in there for, like, twenty-five minutes.” Donghun’s voice was faint through the door and Junhee wanted to die. “Are you, like, okay? The lemonade didn't give you the shits, did it?”

“Y-Yeah, uh,” Junhee stammered as he tried to shut all the cabinets quietly, “uh, come in?”

_Come in? Park Junhee, what the fuck?_

Before Junhee could rescind what he said, Donghun mumbled something that sounded vaguely like _“Uh, okay”_ and then, the door was opened.

Junhee stared at Donghun like a deer in headlights before the apologies started flowing out. “I’m sorry, Donghun, I’m so sorry, o-oh my, I’m so sorry, I swear-”

“What the hell did you do in here?” The way Donghun said it was almost accusatory. He eyed the open cabinets, the lube on the counter, Junhee's flushed face, the toilet paper on the floor, and then it hit him. “Holy shit, Junhee. Did you really?”

“I’m so sorry, please, I’ll-I’ll clean it all up and I’ll leave you alone f-forever, please, God, I’m so sorry.” Junhee looked like he was about to cry; he'd never been more embarrassed in his whole life.

Donghun smirked. “I don’t know why you’re apologising to God,” he laughed and drank in the sight of Junhee’s cute, reddened face, “it’s not his bathroom you trashed.”

“I’m so-”

“Junhee, I’m playing.” He waved a hand sharply to stop Junhee from apologising again and turned his tone serious. “So, I see you found out about my curling irons, huh?”

“I didn’t mean to, I w-was just, I needed to, you know-” Junhee tripped over his own thoughts and every passing second made him feel worse and worse.

“Because of me?” Donghun didn’t even need to ask; he already knew, but he liked seeing the panic on Junhee's face. It didn't exactly turn him on, but it was pretty damn close.

Junhee whimpered. “You t-touched my, my thigh and I just… couldn’t control myself-”

“All this because I touched your thigh?” Donghun bit his lip and walked forward until Junhee’s back was against the sink counter. “I wonder what’ll happen if I touch something else.” He drawled, looking into Junhee’s eyes seductively and placing a hand on his hip.

“D-Donghun,” whined Junhee, feeling the base of Donghun’s hand go lower and lower down his leg, “what are you g-going to do?” 

“What do you want me to do?” Pressing his body against Junhee’s, Donghun rolled his hips forward and whispered something into Junhee’s ear, something that brought him back to full hardness within _seconds_.

Junhee sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth as Donghun grinded against him. “F-Fuck, yes, Donghun, please touch me.” He didn't care that he was still a bit sensitive; this was like a dream come true.

Donghun giggled softly. “Alright, baby. Can I?” He tugged at Junhee’s pants, waiting for a nod before undoing the button and zip on his jeans. “You want to?”

Mind hazy, Junhee stupidly asked, “Wanna what?”

“You want to, um,” Donghun smiled shyly and pressed his palm against Junhee’s crotch, rubbing his clothed erection gently before gathering the courage to finish his question, “have sex with me?” Donghun wasn’t usually one to get shy, but Junhee’s innocence seemed to bring it out of him.

Junhee choked. “N-Now?”

Donghun nodded. “You can bend me over, if you want,” he chuckled and glanced down at the bulge in Junhee’s underwear, “and by the look of _that_ , I think you do."

“I mean, of-of course I want to, I just,” Junhee groaned as Donghun rubbed the head of his cock through his underwear, “I’m, um, I’m a virg-”

“I know.” Donghun stepped forward and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Junhee’s mouth. “I’ll walk you through it, hmm?” He kissed Junhee again, harder this time, leaving them both breathless when they pulled apart. 

Junhee’s eyes were half-lidded and he stared at Donghun’s lips, mentally debating on whether he should catch his breath or lean forward to kiss him again.

Junhee decided to kiss him once more. “I’d really like that.”

“Mmm,” Donghun moaned into the kiss and palmed Junhee a little harder, “you’re a good kisser, Junhee.” With one hand, he shoved his sweatpants off and kicked them to the side before dropping to his knees and rolling Junhee’s jeans down. While kneeling, he met Junhee's eyes and slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down slowly and raising an eyebrow at the impressive cock that revealed itself. “So, you’ve never had your dick sucked before?”

“Nuh-uh.” Junhee shook his head and whined as Donghun wrapped his fingers around his length.

“What a shame,” said Donghun, his warm breath ghosting over the tip of Junhee’s cock, “I’d beg to suck a cock this pretty."

Junhee’s face felt hot from the praise and _wow, what an unfortunate time to blush._

Donghun found it cute. “Can I?” He asked, flicking his tongue against the head once and waiting for Junhee’s permission to go further.

“Mm-hmm, p-please.” Junhee nodded and looked down at a smiling Donghun, shiny braces on display. “ _Fuck._ ” Donghun’s warm, wet mouth sucked him in and he bit down on his tongue because he was _not_ expecting it to feel _that_ good.

Donghun took Junhee in slowly, inch by inch, spreading saliva all over his cock so it’d be easier for his lips to slide around it. Spit dribbled out the corner of his mouth as he took the length in, hollowing his cheeks each time he went forward. He could hear Junhee’s erratic breathing through his abdomen, and while it was music to his ears, he also wanted Junhee to fuck him, so he couldn’t make him come yet.

With an obscene sound, Donghun popped his lips off of Junhee’s cock and stood up to face him. “You like that?” He wiped a mixture of pre-come and saliva off his lips and watched Junhee’s pupils dilate as he revealed his braces. “Ah, I forgot you had a thing for my braces.” He licked a few of the front brackets and smiled widely — just for Junhee.

Junhee’s face went red. “You’re really good at, um, _that_. It felt like, _wow_ -”

“There’s something even better,” Donghun shushed Junhee by pressing a finger against his lips gingerly, “and I’ll show you what it is, okay?”

“Okay.” Junhee tried to calm down and control his breathing, but the moment Donghun stripped out of his shirt and held a bottle of lube in his hand, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

“Not to be weird,” Donghun bent himself over the sink counter as Junhee watched in awe from the mirror, “but I was hoping this would happen, so I prepped myself before you got here.”

“That’s so,” Junhee didn’t even know the word for what it was he wanted to say; his mind was just completely blank from pleasure and shock, “oh, my God.” 

“Have you ever fingered someone before, Junhee?" 

Junhee shook his head.

“You want to?”

Staring at Donghun’s plump, round ass and tiny waist, Junhee nodded immediately. There was no way he was going to turn this down.

“So, get some lube, okay? Then you’re gonna put a few fingers inside of me and stretch me open until you’re ready to put your dick in, alright?” They weren't the best of instructions, but Donghun’s mind was too clouded with arousal to make a comprehensive guide — he just really needed Junhee’s cock inside of him.

“O-Okay, um, will it hurt you?” Junhee asked innocently, eyes wide and fingers dripping with lube.

“Nah. Just be gentle, though.” Donghun gasped slightly as he felt Junhee’s slick finger enter him and pump in and out slowly. “Yeah, just like that, baby.” He could hear Junhee giggle from behind him and it was the cutest thing he’d ever heard. “You can put another one in,” offered Donghun, “if you want.”

Junhee smiled. This was more fun than he thought it would be. With two fingers inside of him now, Donghun was a squirmy, moaning mess on top of the counter and Junhee thought it was _so_ hot. He fingered Donghun a little faster and relished in the loud moans he got in return.

“Fuck, Junhee, fuck,” Donghun panted and looked at his own flushed face in the mirror — and Junhee’s grinning one — before pushing himself backwards slightly onto Junhee’s fingers, “give me another one, and then I want you to fuck me, okay?”

“T-Three?” Junhee asked worriedly. Three seemed like a lot; it seemed like it’d hurt, and he didn’t want to hurt him.

“Yes, _fuck_ , please do it, Junhee,” Donghun whined as he felt his hole stretching to accommodate another finger, “fuck yeah, baby, just like that.” He squeezed his eyes shut as Junhee continued to work him open, curses spilling from his lips incessantly as he grew hungrier for more. “Junhee, baby, I want you to fuck me now, okay? Grab some more lube and put it all over you, and don't worry about using too much.” His words came out so low and breathy, he hoped Junhee was able to hear him

He was.

“Mm-hmm.” Junhee nodded, even though Donghun couldn’t see him, and did as he was told. Wiping his sticky fingers on his bare thigh, he pressed the tip of his cock against Donghun’s asshole and felt the shiver that ran through his body. He stopped to stare for a second, mentally committing the sinful image of Donghun’s pink, clenching hole to memory. “Do I just, um, push it in?” It seemed like the only logical thing to do, but Junhee just wanted to be sure.

“Yeah, but slowly, okay? You can go faster later.” Donghun bit his lip as he felt himself getting filled up. “Fuck, Junhee,” he moaned, pushing himself backwards, “fuck, you’re so thick.” He whined until he was completely full of Junhee’s cock and then looked at him in the mirror with urgency.

Junhee’s eyes were glued to the sight in front of him. The way his length disappeared between Donghun’s plump cheeks, _god_ , it was so tight and so warm — just like he imagined earlier, only better.

“Junhee, go ahead and move, okay? Back and forth, but not too fast.” Slowly, Donghun sank himself backwards onto Junhee's cock so he could give his body a chance to get used to the thickness. He never had someone as girthy as Junhee before and it burned slightly, but in a good way. Within seconds, any pain he’d felt had quickly dissolved into pleasure.

“Yes, Donghun-hyung.” Junhee said it without thinking, and when he felt Donghun’s ass clench around him, he knew he’d either done something terribly wrong or terribly right. He hoped it was the latter.

“What the fuck did you call me?”

“I’m s-sorry, I just-”

“Call me that again.”

“Donghun-hyung?”

“Fuck, Junhee.” He practically growled the words out; he’d never been so turned on before. He couldn't believe a _virgin_ made him discover a new kink. "I want you to grab me here, okay?” Donghun tapped his waist and waited until he felt Junhee’s hands on him. “Want you to push your hips forward and then pull me back into you, okay?”

“Are you sure?” Junhee looked down nervously at Donghun’s pale, slender waist. The skin was smooth, soft, completely free of bruises and blemishes and he didn't want to mess it all up. “I don’t want to hurt you, hyung.”

“God, keep calling me that,” Donghun groaned, “and don’t be afraid to get a little rough with me, okay? I don't mind.”

“Oh, okay,” Junhee tightened his grip on Donghun’s waist and breathed out a quiet, “ _hyung~_ ”

Donghun let his eyes fall shut as Junhee fucked him, stretching his hole open with each languid thrust. Junhee was doing exactly what he asked him to and it couldn’t have felt better.

“D-Donghunnie-hyung,” Junhee breathed the words out between thrusts, “your body is s-so pretty, wanna fuck you f-forever.”

“Mmm, Junhee,” Donghun bit his lip and clenched himself around Junhee on purpose, “wanna fuck you forever, too. Your cock is so fucking thick, baby. Fucking stretches me open so nicely.” He loved the little noises Junhee would make when he talked dirty to him. It was almost like Junhee had never heard things like that before, and then Donghun remembered that he _hadn't_ because he was a _virgin_. Honestly, that just made it _that_ much better. 

Junhee whimpered. Donghun's words were so _crude_ , but he loved the way they made him feel, so he kept going, hoping to hear more. “It feels so good, hyung, b-but I think I’m-”

“You can come inside of me, baby,” cooed Donghun, “wanna feel all of you inside of me.”

“Oh, yes, yes, yes,” Junhee chanted a mixture of curses and Donghun’s name to help bring him to climax, signalling its arrival with a high-pitched yelp and a loud “ _fuck, Donghun!_ ” as he snapped forward to bury himself deep inside Donghun's ass one last time.

Donghun sighed elatedly as he felt warmness spill into him, but raised his eyebrow as Junhee didn’t pull out immediately after. “Junhee? Babe? You can, you know…”

“Oh, I didn’t know if it was going to hurt you or not. Sorry.” Junhee stepped backwards and pulled his cock out of Donghun’s ass slowly, wincing the whole time.

Donghun moaned and squirmed as he felt himself get empty. “Fuck, baby, don’t do it _that_ slowly.”

Junhee froze in fear. “Oh, why? I’m sorry-”

“Because it’s gonna wanna make me fuck you again.”

  
  


୨୧

  
  


“With a cock that size, I didn’t think you’d be that much of a little sub.” It almost came out patronising, but Donghun had already explained how much he loved it when his tops were a little submissive. Or a lot submissive. Junhee was _exactly_ what he needed.

Junhee’s face turned an embarrassing shade of pink. “Is it really that, um-”

“Hell, yeah. It really is.” Donghun whistled and patted the empty space next to him on the bed, silently telling Junhee to come over and lie down with him. "I'm still a little sore, even." He laughed and watched Junhee pick something out of his closet to wear; his shirt had gotten ruined with lube and come and God knows what else, so Donghun just told him to help himself to a shirt. It was a good thing they were so close in height, otherwise his shirts might not have fit as well.

“Thank you for the shirt.” Junhee finished wiggling his arms into one of Donghun’s sweatshirts and skipped across the bedroom to lay down next to him. "And thank _you_."

Raising an eyebrow, Donghun asked, “Oh? For what?”

“For making my first time so nice.” Junhee smiled as Donghun ran his fingers through his hair. "I was kind of scared at first, but you were so nice."

Donghun pressed a kiss to Junhee’s temple. “Of course. I really like you, Junhee.”

“I like you, too, Donghun.” Junhee turned around so they were face-to-face, their lips just inches apart.

“I guess I should ask, huh?” Sighing quietly, Donghun met Junhee’s gaze with softened eyes. “You want to be my boyfriend? Like, officially?”

Junhee threw a hand around Donghun’s waist and pressed his face against his chest, nodding furiously. 

"I was hoping you'd say that." Donghun started out laughing, but ended up wincing as Junhee slipped his hands underneath his shirt to touch his waist.

Alarmed, Junhee pulled his hands back and looked at Donghun with wide, worried eyes. 

Donghun seemed to share the same amount of alarm as Junhee as he pulled his shirt up slightly and revealed a cluster of faint, purplish bruises around his hip bones.

Immediately, Junhee started apologising. "Oh, my God! I had no idea I was grabbing you that hard! I'm so sorry, Donghun. I didn't know I was hurting you." Running the tips of his fingers over the bruises lightly, he pouted at Donghun as another silent apology.

"I mean, you could kiss them to make them go away. It’d make me feel better." 

"Okay!" Junhee climbed over and sat between Donghun's legs, dipping his head down over and over to press soft kisses to the bruises he made, as if it would make them go away. Although, deep down, after seeing them, he kind of didn’t want them to go away; they looked so good on Donghun’s pale skin, and it made him feel almost satisfied.

The only thing Donghun could concentrate on was how damn _good_ Junhee looked doing that. His face was dangerously close to his crotch, and Donghun whistled at the sight. "Fuck, Junhee, keep doing that and you're gonna turn me on again,” he tilted his head slightly to the left and grinned, “‘cause it looks like you're sucking me off from this angle."

It wasn't until Donghun said that that Junhee realised how suggestive his position was. "Oh," glancing down at Donghun’s body, he noticed the growing bulge in his pants and blushed, "do you want me to?"

"Is that even a question?"

  
  


୨୧

* * *

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
